El regalo perfecto
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Entre el frío,las prisas y dos cuñados enfrentados,Harry tiene que intentar encontrar el regalo perfecto para su persona perfecta.Desafío 48 de LPDF


Harry, Ron y, sorprendentemente, Draco, iban paseando por las calles de Hogsmade, a pesar de que era día lectivo y aún no tenían las vacaciones. ¿Por qué se arriesgaban a una buena bronca por parte del profesorado y de las chicas? Simple: se acercaba la Navidad y, para variar, los tres se habían olvidado de comprar los regalos y debían hacerlo todo a última hora.

Harry iba medio muerto de frío, pensando como diablos se había dejado convencer por ese par para escaparse del colegio. Si Hermione llegaba a enterarse, no quería ni imaginarse la que le esperaba…

Por lo visto, sus amigos (estado puesto en duda en ese momento), no eran conscientes del dilema y de la charla de tres horas mínimo que le esperaba al regresar, y estaban mirando cada una de las tiendas del pueblo en busca del regalo ideal.

Sinceramente, se alegraba mucho de que Ron hubiese decidido pedirle salir a Luna y, aunque seguía sin hacerle gracia del todo que el hurón saliera con Ginny, debía admitir que ya lo consideraba un amigo y que ella parecía feliz.

Aunque él y Hermione eran los únicos que no estaban saliendo en el grupo, Harry tenía la intención de cambiar eso lo más pronto posible, de modo que también iba en busca y captura del regalo perfecto.

Después de tres horas dando vueltas, un par de peleas entre ambos cuñados y un intento de estrangulamiento por parte del dependiente de una conocida tienda por romper un artículo, el trío volvió al castillo.

Tanto Draco como Ron habían elegido el regalo perfecto para sus respectivas novias, y habían escogido un regalo para las otras dos chicas. Sin embargo, Harry no había podido decidirse absolutamente por nada. Ese obsequio, además del regalo de Navidad para su _amiga_, iba a ser su presente para declararse, así que tenía que ser algo especial.

Desanimado, se sentó junto a la chimenea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tras haber despedido a sus amigos. Se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego crepitante en la chimenea, y empezó a recordar todos las tiendas y posibles regalos que había visto y que no habían terminado de convencerlo…

En un principio, obviamente, había pensado en regalarle un libro, así que fue a la librería en una de las dos peleas de los "cariñosos" cuñados. Se metió en una de las librerías más antiguas de Hogsmade, muy poco conocida excepto para aquellos especializados (7 años conviviendo con Hermione le habían enseñado tres cosas: los lugares donde se encontraban las más antiguas y reputadas librerías de Londres; que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria en cuanto a los estudios…y que se veía la mar de graciosa cuando arrugaba la nariz al concentrarse)

Estuvo mirando varios ejemplares que lo dejaron asombrados. Juraría que algunos eran de la época de Merlín…Sin embargo, nada lo convencía, y estaba seguro de que eso no era lo suficientemente especial. Además, llevaba allí un rato y tenía la sensación de que el dueño lo miraba con muy mala cara…

También se había metido algunos minutos en una bonita tienda de ropa, pero todo era demasiado…fuera del estilo de Hermione. Tras pensarlo durante unos minutos negó: estaba seguro de que no le gustaría nada de eso.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, había pasado por diversas tiendas de Hogsmade, pero nada lo había convencido. ¿Le gustaría un nuevo gato? No, para nada; aún estaba muy cercana la _misteriosa muerte _de Crooksanks. ¿El nuevo disco de las Brujas de McBeth? Ni en broma; sólo acordarse de la última vez que los vio, y con _quién _estaba ella…era preferible no pensarlo. Nada. No había encontrado absolutamente nada que le pareciese lo suficientemente especial para regalarle, y juraría que los dueños de las tiendas no estaban muy contentos por el hecho de que hubiera ocupado un espacio en su tienda que podría haber utilizado un comprador.

Finalmente, suspirando derrotado, decidió volver a buscar a sus dos amigos, esperando que no se hubiesen matado en un duelo durante su ausencia. Afortunadamente, ambos habían estado muy ocupados babeando mientras pensaban en lo felices que se iban a poner sendas chicas al ver sus presentes. Los tres decidieron volver al castillo para guardar bien los regalos hasta el día de Navidad.

Y esto nos devuelve al momento actual: un desanimado Harry, sentado frente al fuego y pensando en el regalo ideal para Hermione.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el objeto de sus pensamientos y suspiros entró por el retrato de la Sala Común cargada de libros (para variar).Al percatarse, Harry se levantó velozmente y se ofreció caballerosamente a llevarle los libros a la mesa, obteniendo como recompensa una agradecida sonrisa de la ojimiel.

Tras dejarlo todo bien ordenado, y decidiendo que se merecía un descanso después de tres horas escribiendo, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry para mirar el fuego, e inmediatamente ambos se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre el apasionante tema del menú navideño. De repente, Hermione dijo algo que llamó poderosamente la atención del moreno, ya que podía servir a sus planes.

-¿Sabes? Si hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención es Fawkes. Es un animal increíblemente inteligente, y además es precioso e interesante…un animal que es capaz de renacer de sus propias cenizas y seguir siendo tan hermoso…me encanta, la verdad. Es una lástima que sean tan sumamente difíciles de encontrar…

El moreno, aunque solía prestar siempre suma atención a su amiga, esta vez dejó de escucharla en el momento en que terminó de describir su fascinación por dicho animal. Se le había ocurrido una idea fantástica…

Durante la siguiente semana, Harry Potter a penas aparecía por Howarts, lo cual ponía de los nervios a Hermione, ya que decía que no iba a poder aprobar los exámenes de Diciembre si no estudiaba.

Finalmente, Harry por fin apareció, pero se negó a decir donde había estado, para desesperación de Hermione y Ron (que se moría de curiosidad.)

Así, entre preguntas indiscretas, estudios, broncas y demás, por fin terminaron los exámenes previos a las Navidades y el esperado día llegó: 24 de Diciembre por la noche.

Tras el baile que se había organizado, todos se habían ido a la cama, esperando con impaciencia la llegada de la mañana para poder abrir sus regalos.

A las 7 en punto de la mañana, Ron ya estaba despertando a todos los ocupantes de la habitación. Ese año, debido a la relación de Ron y Ginny con alumnos de otras casas, habían decidido abrir los regalos en el Gran Salón, todos sentados a la única mesa que había.

Todos los varones, aunque a regañadientes, se levantaron y uno a uno fueron bajando. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar, y allí ya los estaba esperando una sonriente Hermione.

El trío (más bien Harry y Hermione, porque Ron no paraba de comer) empezaron a hablar tranquilamente, hasta que por fin llegaron Ginny, Draco y Luna, que se sentaron con ellos.

Una vez estuvieron todos, los regalos aparecieron mágicamente sobre la mesa, y cada uno fue abriendo el suyo, sonriendo y agradeciendo por los presentes (muy efusivamente en el caso de las respectivas parejas).Hermione, sonriendo al ver a sus amigos felices, fue la última en abrir su regalo, y al hacerlo se quedó totalmente boquiabierta.

En el interior de la preciosa caja, se encontraba un colgante de oro con una curiosa forma: se trataba de dos fénix de oro puro, con las cabezas y colas hacia atrás y un ala cada uno extendida hacia el centro, de manera que creaban la forma de una elaborada H. Los ojos eran de esmeraldas.

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto y movían la mirada de una sorprendida Hermione a un sonriente Harry. El moreno se levantó y, poniéndose frente a la castaña, extendió la mano.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

La ojimiel, incapaz de decir nada, asintió con la cabeza. Harry, sonriendo, cogió el colgante y se lo puso. Tras esto, se volvió a colocar frente a ella y le mostró la caja.

-Tu regalo aún no ha terminado. Mira dentro.

La chica obedeció, pero en el interior de la caja únicamente había un papel doblado. Extrañada, Hermione lo sacó y lo leyó, quedándose sorprendida de nuevo.

-_Ivy_…¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Sé muchas cosas. Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en ese nombre.

Hermione obedeció y, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, por la ventana entró volando una maravilloso fénix de un rojo muy oscuro con vetas doradas, que se posó inmediatamente en el hombro de una llorosa Hermione, y empezó a picarselo cariñosamente. La chica miró al moreno, que estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-El colgante es un comunicador entre tú y el fénix. Te permitirá llamarlo aún estando a gran distancia, y sólo te obedecerá a ti. Aunque no es ni una millonésima parte de lo que tu te mereces. Hermione, nada es suficiente para ti. Has estado conmigo siempre, y te has ganado algo más que mi amistad. Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero te amo, y si me dejas estar contigo, te haré todos los regalos posibles y convertiré tus sueños en realidad. ¿Qué me dices?

El Gran Salón se quedó en silencio absoluto, esperando la contestación de una estática Hermione. De repente, la chica se agacho frente al moreno y, antes de besarlo, todos los presentes pudieron escuchar su contestación.

-Mi mejor y más especial regalo de Navidad eres tú, Harry.


End file.
